celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Pascal
Pascal is one of the playable characters from Tales of Graces. Possessing natural genius for magic and science, albiet coupled with her eccentric personality, she is the team's go to girl for all their mechanical needs. She has been played since April, 20, 2012 by Recette, and hasn't ever been played been anyone else. Description The most immediately recognizable physical traits Pascal possesses are her messy, white hair with red tips, paired with her yellow eyes. While this may seem unique, it's actually a common trait among that Amarcians. While not flat, she's not particularly chesty either. Pascal usually wears a blue scarf with a blue blouse, allowing with a yellow tool belt with suspenders. She also tends to wear thick, yellow working gloves. She wears brown shorts with a brown and black pouch on the side, and black stockings and boots. Personality Pascal is something of a mad genius, albiet a responsible one. She tends to obsess about her research, and interesting technology and knowledge almost always will grab her attention, something which her genius tends to pair well with. Pascal is almost unceasingly chipper, as well as rather nutty, although she's not dangerous. She seems to fail to get some social concepts, most notably personal space, and can be slovenly. She also really, really likes bananas, especially in pie form. Background Four years before the coup in Windor, Pascal left the Amarcian Enclave in Fendel to wander Ephinea. In some old Amarcian Ruins near Barona, the capital of Windor, she found a holographic image depicting a strange looking girl, and she came to regard her as some sort of celebrity. While she initially paid no heed to the coup, when Asbel, Richard, and Sophie came along, she noticed that Sophie looked exactly like the girl in the ruins, she reached out and touched her… getting knocked into the side of the cliff as Sophie's response. Wanting to stick with them, Pascal showed them through the hidden, underground ruins, helping them avoid the rebel controlled fortress of Wallbridge, and helped them end the coup by taking out Richard's uncle, Archduke Cedric. Afterwards, Asbel, Pascal, and the others were sent to check up on the Strahtan occupation of Lhant, Asbel's hometown, which was lead by Asbel's brother, Hubert. Apparently, Strahta had done so much for Lhant, that many wanted to break off and join them. Unfortunately, Richard betrayed them, and Asbel and some others had to fight off Richard. Wounded, Richard and his troops retreated. That being said, production of cryas had slowed down to where Strahta was considering forcing cryas production in the mines up. Hubert tasked them with negotiating with the president of Strahta. After solving an incident involving the legendary Rockgagong, the president was more than willing to listen to them. As it turned out, the crisis was that the Valkines Cryas of Strahta, Duplemar, was running dry on eleth. Pascal and the others were sent to investigate, and Pascal actually managed to fix it. The celebration was short lived, however, as Richard showed up and drained the Valkines. As they later learned, he had also drained Gloandi, Windor's valkines as well. Knowing that the remaining valkines was in Fendel, the Strahtan president sent them, along with Hubert, to investigate. After an incident involving saving a Strahtan spy at Warrior's Roost, they traveled to Fendel. They quickly found a huge crater, which had apparently been created by by one of Pascal's experiments with extracting eleth from a tiny quantity fire cryas. Past that, they found an impoverished village that suffered from a perpetual shortage of cryas, where they learned that the Fendelian elite couldn't be bothered to worry about a cryas shortage so long as they were unaffected. Much of it was due to heavy arms manufacturing taking up much of the cryas. Once they reached the capital, Zavhert, Pascal casually told the rest of the party that she was an Amarcian, a thought to be extinct tribe of high tech people (why she never told them earlier was that they never asked). They were, however, chased out of Fendel and went to the Amarcian Enclave. What they found was that Pascal's sister, Fourier, other Amarcians, and the Fendelian government were attempting to extract more eleth from Fendel's valkines cryas. Only a small amount had created the huge crater, so Pascal told them that if they didn't stop the experiment, there could be an explosion that could wipe out the entire country, given that Fourier's methods were unstable. Going to the Fendel Scientific Research Laboratory, they found Pascal's much admired sister, Fourier, who had been using Pascal's research. When Pascal pointed out the problem, Fourier revealed that it seemed like to her that anything scientific she could do, Pascal could do better. Fourier left angrily, as that fact had caused her a lot of turmoil. They then infiltrated another research center for more info, and ran across Malik's old comrade, Kurt. They were warned to leave, but the party proceeded to stop the experiments anyways. After being forced to fight Kurt, the valkines cryas would have been exploded, if not for Kurt's sacrifice. Unfortunately, Richard once again showed up to drain the Valkines. After some more research, they found old knowledge mentioning a destroyer called 'Lambda' and a protector called 'Protos Heis'. They concluded that Protos Heis might be the amnesiac Sophie. Moving to stop Richard, they traveled to the World's Eye to fight Richard. Although Richard seemed to be beaten at first, Richard then managed to seriously wound Sophie. While Richard hadn't target her eyes, and ailing Sophie went blind. Resolving to heal her, they resolve to find a way to Sophie's original home, plant Fodra (which Ephinea was a satellite of). After learning a bit more about Lambda and Sophie, they managed to heal her. It was confirmed that Sophie was Protos Heis, and that Lambda was in symbiosis with Richard. Apparently, if they failed to stop Richard and Lambda, then they would absorb the Lastalia, Ephinea's core, and thus destroy the world. Returning to Ephinea, they used the rocket to enter Lambda's cocoon, and fought Richard again, who had metamorphasized to into a fallen angel like form due to his symbiosis with Richard. After they battled and won, however, Sophie attempted to fulfill her purpose and sacrifice herself to permanently kill Lambda. After Sophie gave them all eleth to resist Lambda's mind tricks, they set out once more. By using the Ghardia Shaft, they were able to travel to the Lastalia and beat Richard and Lambda, though managing to spare Richard. On the way down, they saw Lambda memories, which suggested he had a tragic life, and that was why he saw humans as needing to die. Rather than letting Sophie sacrifice herself to kill him, Asbel assimilated Lambda into himself in a similar way to Richard did, promising to help him see that humans weren't so bad. The eleth from the Lastalia would return. Pascal then went to figure out how to safely extract more eleth from Fendel's valkines, being rather successful at it. Later, they would reunite to face a new threat. New monsters had shown up that the soldiers had difficulty defeating. While King Richard had gone a monster slaying crusade in atonement for his misdeeds, it was still a problem that needed to be fixed. Asbel would start to make use of Lambda's power, though Lambda would initially deny any generous reason for doing so. After returning to Fodra to investigate, they saw a woman and some greenery on the otherwise barren and lifeless planet's surface. Their ship was knocked out of the air, and they went to a research lab for more information. They found out what was happening had destroyed all humanity on Fodra before, as the planet itself, frustrated with how much Fodran wars had damaged the environment, crated a creature called the 'Little Queen' to destroy humanity. It was apparently planning to kill humanity on Ephinea as well. It seemed that the little queen also saw the eleth-based Sophie as a 'Child of Fodra' rather than a human. While it bears to mention that Hubert had a crush on Pascal at this point, Pascal didn't notice this, even what counted as a confession wasn't noticed by her. Planning on having Lambda absorb the core of the planet to shut it down, Lambda would eventually win the trust of party members besides Asbel, and after defeating the Little Queen, Lambda left Asbel to spend a few centuries mediating and dreaming with the hateful heart of Fodra, ensuring humanity's future. Sophie offered the Little Queen the chance to come with them, but as her time was at hand, the Little Queen asked Sophie to take her feelings and hopes for the world. Absorbing the remaining eleth of the Little Queen, the child-like Sophie 'grew up'. Pascal would eventually invite a few of her friends over to see her new 'transportation device'. Unfortunately, she made an error in calculations, being sent over to the Multiverse rather than to Lhant. Involvement Arriving in the Multiverse, Pascal quickly saw an opportunity. While her knowledge and power, as well as those of Malik and Sophie, had seen a substantial drain, Pascal also all the technology available in the Multiverse. Her plan was to not only replenish power, and lost expertise on eleth-based technology, but to integrate the tech from various parts of the Multiverse into her own technology, then return to Ephinea with it, in order to vastly improve Ephinea's technology by centuries. Reverse engineering random pieces of consumer technology available on the Moon , Pascal gained an understanding of electronic technology. She then headed over to Ivalice , seeking to understand mist-based technology. Striking a bargain with a moogle named Morgan, investigating an airship crash that had cost the moogle's employer much of its reputation, in exchange for knowledge on mist-based technology. They found it had been sabotaged, and fended off Lord Grayl and the Veluga Pirates, ending their threat. After a few more weeks of study, able to buy superior technology with the money she received from her share of Lord Grayl's bounty, she returned to the Moon. Pascal eventually took an interest in the various ships on the Lunar Flotilla , and snuck into one, along with Strong Bad, Gaige, and Vi. On the flotilla, one of Pascal's companions, Sophie, would meet Mokou, another immortal. While perhaps upsetting the other, she also entreated her to find some means of resolving her anger, aside from just revenge. Pascal dedicated much of her time after that to the pursuit of knowledge and technology. In particular, she worked a technology trade and improvement deal with Serina and a tech exchange with the Uber Ethereal. Aside from that, Pascal also found that many newcomers to the Multiverse appeared in her lab for reasons unknown, and she took it upon herself to introduce them to the basics. Shui Zhu, Imca, and Makoto Nanaya were perhaps the most notable of them. She also took part in the events pertaining to the Celestial Storm, and responded to Shepard's call to take care of the storm's effects in Pirate's Scar, although she also intends to snag what technology it can. Perhaps most notably, she also participated in the Uber Ethereal's raid on the cloning facilities in Traverse Town. Sometime after the raid, Pascal called in Serina and the Uber Ethereal to her lab in order to unveal her newest invention: armor that utilized much of what she'd learned during her time in the Multiverse in it's design. While Pascal owed Serina the armor, due to their prior agreement, she put forward the idea to use the old cloning facility to found M.A.R.S., a faction dedicated to advancing the Multiverse technologically and magically. Close in time to that, she also worked to aid some Mobians in uncovering the past of the Echidna Ruins. Powers and Capabilities In terms of raw power, Pascal is usually about even with her followers, Sophie and Malik. What sets her and her allies apart from most characters is that they don't rely on 0 EP attacks, rather, they have a technique that allows them to regenerate their EP pool. As for her actual fighting style, Pascal mostly focuses on her cryas artes, in othr words, magic, although her staff also allows for eleth-charged bullets to be fired. Malik also relies on his magic, although he is also skilled with his bladarang. Sophie, unlike the others, is more prone to using martial arts, though she also possesses her burst regenerative artes. The most notable ability of Pascal, however, is her adeptness with technology. Pascal is somewhat experienced with the consumer technology of the Moon, Mist-based technology from Ivalice, and of course, her native Eleth-based technology. Her actual philosophy is to integrate and adapt the best design elements from the other types of technology to improve her eleth-based tech. Folowers / Summons Malik Caesars Malik has a long history, although given how much of a troll Malik can be, parts of it are almost certainly fabricated. He was born in Fendelian Empire, made friends with Kurt Bessel, and served as a soldier in the Fendelian Militrary. After a failed revolution, Malik fled while Kurt stayed. After spending some time in Strahta, he eventually went to Windor, and became in instructor for the Barona Knight academy. Malik would become the instructor and mentor to Asbel Lhant, but would eventually side against Asbel, Pascal, and Richard in the coup, stating he was backing the choice of the Academy. Asbel managed to save Malik from certain death by having the leaders of the Knights spared, albiet with the loss of their posts. Malik then joined Asbel out of gratitude. When they got to Fendel, however, Kurt showed nothing but disdain to his former friend for fleeing; however, they made up eventually... when Kurt was dying because he sacrificed himself to keep Fendel's Valkines Cryas from having a meltdown. Malik helped for the rest of the quest, and would return to Fendel to ensure the government reformed. Malik is a troll, enjoying telling others, particularly Sophie, little white lies so he can see the reactions of others when she repeats them. Malik, however, is a man of honor. In battle, Malik primarily uses Cryas Artes, but also can use his bladarang to good affect. Sophie Lhant Sophie was created on Fodra, the planet Ephinea revolves around, with the name 'Protos Heis'. She was created to hunt down the renegade, high-dangerous humanoid called Lambda, who had rebelled after Prof.Cornell was killed on Emeraude's orders. Sophie and Lambda defeated each other, but Sophie lost her memories. Sophie would be woken up 1,000 years later by Asbel and Hubert when they were children, hardly able to do anything other than follow. She developed a semblence of emotion over a few weeks; however, she would ultimately sacrifice herself to save Asbel, Hubert, and Cheria when they stumbled across a freshly-awakened Lambda. Asbel thought she was dead, and it weighed heavily on him, culmulating with Asbel running off to join the Barona Knights. Sophie would appear after 7 years, saving Asbel and Cheria from Fendelian auto-artilery, although Sophie once again had amnesia. Sophie would develop even more over their travels, although she wondered why she felt compelled to kill a Lambda-possessed Richard, despite the fact that she considered Richard to be her friend. They later learned the truth about Sophie, and Sophie was given her old memories back; however, Sophie tried to kill Lambda by sacrificing herself. Asbel stopped her, and eventually he defeated Lambda by offering to show him the good side of humanity. Six months later, Asbel and Sophie would work to stop the Little Queen, the will of Fodra itself, who'd destroyed the dying human civilization on Fodra, while Sophie was concerned that she would outlive Asbel and her friends. Despite her hatred of humans, the Little Queen regarded Sophie, who was based off her DNA, as a 'Child of Fodra'. Sophie ultimately refused, deciding she'd watch over Lhant, as well as Asbel's progeny. When the Little Queen was defeated, Sophie offered to show her Ephinea, but the Little Queen couldn't be saved. Sophie instead was asked to absorb what was left of her, resulting in her 'aging up' to her current, adult form. Sophie can be childish, but she is also extremely caring. She would do anything to protect her friends, and take any personal risks necessary. Sophie fights with her superstrong punches, as well as light and healing 'Nova Artes'. Quotes "You mind if I snap a pic of that? It'd make a totally awesome wallpaper for my computer!" - Pascal to Cortez, when viewing the wreckage caused by the Celestial Upheaval in Pirate's Scar. Trivia Pascal's favorite food is bananas anything, because bananas look like Valkines cryas. Thus far, Pascal has researched Lunar, Ivalician, Ethereal, and UNSC technology closest. She's also made some forays into the technology of other worlds, however, she has found she often lacks access to some of the better stuff there. Pascal's goal is to reverse engineer as much of the Multiverse's technology as she can, intergrate and adapt it to her own world's eleth-based technology, and return back to Ephinea to leapfrog her world's technology by centuries, if not millenia. She would also prefer to regain her old strenght before then, naturally. Pascal is slated to start a faction alongside the Uber Ethereal and Serina. See also External links Pascal's Stat Page (Amarcian Enclave) Pascal's Intro Pascal on Aselia: The Tales of Wiki Hidden Amarcian Server (Contains information on Pascal's technology in the Multiverse) Category:Player Characters